Apparatuses, devices, methods and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate to an image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor, an imaging device, and a method of manufacturing an image sensor chip package.
Examples of an image sensor that is a device for converting an optical image into an electrical signal include a charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor. The CMOS image sensor uses a plurality of transistors, and a signal charge generated in a photodiode is converted into a voltage in each pixel and then is output. Since the CMOS image sensor converts light into an electrical signal, image distortion may occur even with a slight change in external light. In particular, when a light-shielding structure formed around the photodiode for converting light into an electrical signal is misaligned, an output value of the CMOS image sensor may be changed, thereby leading to various defects. Studies are being conducted to solve these problems of the CMOS image sensor.